Demons, Delinquents, and Destruction
by Youkai Produttore
Summary: PG for mild violence, and long action scenes.
1. The Reikai Tantei

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I'd be rich, famous, and powerful. I'd have lots of fans and- *Blackout* Hey! You can't turn the lights out on me! I'm the writer! Hey! Hey! H- *No sound*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Delinquents, Demons, and Destruction  
  
I: The Reikai Tantei  
  
Written by Youkai Produttore  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Yusuke Urameshi is a teenage punk who died while trying to save a boy from a car accident. But he wasn't supposed to die. He was given a second chance at life. Now.  
  
He's a spirit detective.  
  
****************************  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara is another teenage punk who used to be Yusuke's rival. Kuwabara was not much of a challenge, though.  
  
Kuwabara's spirit awareness is very high and he can sense almost anything. He has a Spirit Sword he uses for battle.  
  
****************************  
  
Kurama is a fox demon who joined the Reikai Tantei a long time ago, right before Yusuke fought the Four Saint Beasts.  
  
He has two forms, Shuuichi (human) and Youko Kurama (demon).  
  
****************************  
  
Hiei is a half-Koorime half-fire demon. He has a third eye, the Jagan.  
  
He is Yukina's brother.  
  
****************************  
  
Jin, the newest addition to the Reikai Tantei, is the Wind Master. He's Yusuke's friend and speaks with an almost Elven/Australian accent.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Sorry, I can't get Jin's speech down right. I'll try, but it won't be exact.  
  
And I won't be repeating the disclaimer. End of story. 


	2. Attacked!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Delinquents, Demons, and Destruction  
  
II: Attacked!  
  
Written by Youkai Produttore  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
"Yusuke?" came a familiar voice.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi stopped walking down the street and looked behind him. There stood Botan, in her human state.  
  
"What now, Botan? You know I'm busy," was Yusuke's sarcastic reply.  
  
Botan paused for a moment, as if considering what to say to Yusuke. A few seconds, then; "Koenma has a new case for you. Oh yes, and Koenma spoke to Jin."  
  
The last part caught Yusuke's attention. Yusuke's expression full of skepticism, he glanced at Botan with one eyebrow raised. Jin was the only person he really enjoyed talking to, seeing as they both liked fighting and had similarities in personality.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Jin wanted to join the Reikai Tantei. Koenma accepted, saying you needed someone to keep the Reikai Tantei, especially you, Yusuke, under control." Noticing Yusuke's expression, Botan laughed nervously, then continued. "Jin will be assisting you in defending the Ningenkai."  
  
Yusuke was only more confused. "Defending the Ningenkai. from what?"  
  
All of a sudden, without any warning, Koenma appeared in his human form.  
  
Yusuke kept talking. "Hey, the toddler's here! Wait. why don't you have your pacifier in your mouth?" His head was met by Botan's oar.  
  
"Don't insult the great Koenma!"  
  
Koenma cleared his throat and started speaking. "Well, a team of demons known as the Morte Escuadrilla has invaded the Ningenkai. It's up to you, the Reikai Tantei, to stop them."  
  
****************************  
  
"So Koenma says we have to stop them? The Morte Escuadrilla?" said Kurama.  
  
"Hn. That'll be easy. They're nothing," said the usually quiet Hiei.  
  
"What makes you think that, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked. He received a glare from Hiei, but no reply.  
  
A few second pause, then;  
  
"Oh yeah! I have someone to introduce to you! The Reikai Tantei has a new member!" Yusuke told them. As a figure landed, everyone recognized him immediately.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes almost popped out. "Jin!? Jin is the new member!?"  
  
Jin turned around and smiled his special smile. "Hai, Kuwabara."  
  
Hiei spoke again. "I might enjoy the slaughter. I'll go along."  
  
Yusuke laughed. "Well, you have to, you're a part of the Reikai Tantei!" Another Hiei-glare. 


End file.
